Infamy
You are wanted in multiple systems for criminal acts, and your manner of doing business has earned you an unsavory reputation in the criminal underworld. This talent tree is available to Crime Lords, Master Privateers. Fear Me Once per encounter, as a reaction to one of your minions being moved down the condition track, you can reduce the number of steps the minion moves down the track by 1, Additionally, the target regains hit points equal to your heroic level. If the target is reduced to 0 hit points or moved to the bottom of the condition track, you cannot use this talent onthat target. Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Inspire Fear I, Inspire Fear II. Frighten Once per encounter, you can designate a minnion as a free action to spread fear among your enemies. At any point before the end of the encounter, you can activate this ability to force all enemies adjacent to your minion to move 1 square away from the minion. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This is a mind-affecting effect. Prerequisites: Attract Minion, Inspire Fear I. Inspire Fear I Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} Your infamy and reputation are such that any opponent whose level is equal to or less than your character level takes a −1 penalty on attack rolls and opposed skill checks made against you, as well as Use the Force checks made to activate Force powers that target you. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Inspire Fear II Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} As Inspire Fear I, except that the penalty increases to −2. Prerequisite: Inspire Fear I. Inspire Fear III Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} As Inspire Fear I, except that the penalty increases to −5. Prerequisites: Inspire Fear I, Inspire Fear II. Master Manipulator When you make a successful Persuasion check, you can immediately make a second Persuasion check against the same target, even if it is not normally allowed. The second Persuasion check need not be for the same use of the Persuasion skill as the first. For example, if you successfully change the attitude of the target, you can immediately attempt to chang it a second time, or you can attempt to intimidate the target instead. Prerequisites: Persuasion (Trained), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Notorious. Notorious Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} When you are not disguised, you can reroll any Persuasion checks made to intimidate others, keeping the better result. Shared Noteriety Saga Edition Core Rules|page=210}} When your minions invoke your name, others take note. If you have minions, they may reroll any Persuasion checks made to intimidate others, but the result of the reroll must be accepted even if it is worse. Prerequisite: Notorious. Small Favor Once per day, make a DC 25 Persuasion check. If the check is successful, an informant gives you information, granting a +10 competence bonus to one Gather Information or Knowledge check made within the next 24 hours. Prerequisites: Persuasion (Trained), Notorious. Terrify As a standard action, you can make a Persuasion check against a target affected by your Inspire Fear talent and within line of sight. If you equal the target’s Will Defense, then on its next turn the target must spend at least one move action to move away from you. If the target is somehow prevented from doing so, then the penalty from Inspire Fear doubles until the start of your next turn. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Prerequisites: Frighten, Inspire Fear I, Inspire Fear II. Unsavory Reputation Any opponent that is reduced to half its hit points or fewer while within 6 squares takes a −2 penalty on all attack rolls and skill checks for the duration of the encounter. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Prerequisites: Inspire Fear I, Inspire Fear II, Inspire Fear III, Notorious. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Unknown Regions